In the state of the art, mobile device tests and equivalent tests, for example tests on a multiple-in multiple-out system, are performed by using a test and measurement device that comprises a signal generation unit which generates a test signal forwarded to the device under test. Depending on the testing purpose, different setups are used for testing the device under test.
During the development and manufacturing of mobile devices, a mobile device, for instance a mobile phone, is tested while being connected via a conductive signal path, for instance a cable, with the test and measurement device ensuring an optimal connection. This setup enables the testing of maximum data rates of downlink signals, for instance. Accordingly, such a testing setup is typically chosen for mobile device protocol testing.
Despite this setup, non-conducted setups (without cable connection) are known for testing a device under test wherein the test and measurement device is established by a radio test system comprising a transmitter and a receiver while having at least one antenna. The wireless test setup ensures that a realistic testing environment is provided. However, the wireless test environment is problematic due to its sensitivity of the relative position of the device under test and the corresponding antenna of the radio test system. These sensitivity problems are caused by different distances between the antennas of the radio test system and the device under test, for example its antennas.
The tests performed with such a non-conducted setup typically target on certain parameters of the device under test such as Total Isotropic Sensitivity (TIS), for instance. During these non-conducted tests, also called over-the-air tests, the device under test is rotated. Alternatively or supplementary, the antennas of the radio test system are rotated. This ensures that the relative position of the device under test and the antennas alters in order to minimize the negative influence of the relative position on the measurements.
In addition, WO 2016/190944 A1 describes a method for testing a device under test in a wireless test environment by adapting the power level of the radio test system appropriately wherein the performance characteristics of the device under test have been determined previously. Thus, the power level is adapted in order to compensate signal path losses caused by the wireless test environment.
However, the performance characteristics have to be determined first. Moreover, the adaption of the power level only compensates power level losses whereas other influences of the wireless test environment are not taken into account that impair the testing with regard to a cable connection.
Thus, there is a need for a method and a radio test system enabling tests of a device under test within a wireless environment in an efficient manner wherein the tests performed correspond to conducted tests.